villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solaris (Sonic)
Mephiles the Dark is the primary villain of the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game. He was accidently created during the Solaris Project. Mephiles took Shadows form after being ressurected and never used anybody elses apperance. Biography SONIC THE HEDGEHOG After he escapes in an formless ooze, he is sealed in the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, who traveled through time to ten years before the events of the 2006 Sonic game. In the present, Dr. Eggman accidently releases him while trying to steal the scepter from Shadow and Rouge the Bat, and runs away scared, not even bothering to send his robots to attack him. Mephiles then transforms into his Shadow the Hedgehog form, and sends Shadow and Rouge into the future after he realizes that Shadow doesn't know who he is. To accomplish this, he tells Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat that Sonic the Hedgehog was the cause of Iblis being released, which led to the destruction of their world. Sonic was, thus, referred to as the "Iblis Trigger". He sends the two back in time, making them believe that killing Sonic would save the future. Mephiles even tells Shadow that the world, and eventually Omega, will betray him in the future, and asks him to join him in order to punish the world of humanity. Shadow, however, refused to believe and join Mephiles, and fights him, while Omega aids Shadow. Mephiles retreats to the present, and somehow transforms back into his Shadow form in order to keep manipulating Silver and Blaze. He tells them that Sonic is at the terminal station, and it's now or never if they want their world to be safe. Later, he encounters Omega, who starts to shoot him. After getting shot, Mephiles reveals that Omega himself was created to defeat Shadow in the future. Enraged by this, Omega switches to his machine guns, and shoots Mephiles again. As Mephiles started to fade away, he laughs evily. After Omega told Shadow about Mephiles' statement, Shadow feels hurt and walks away. Meanwhile, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge encounter Mephiles once again, and fight him. After they defeated him, Shadow tried to imprison Mephiles with their new Scepter of Darkness, but Mephiles proved to be immune to be imprisoned and pushes Shadow, and his partners away. He then uses two Chaos Emeralds to create clones of himself. He then boasts to Shadow that he can't defeat him, and asks why he is even bothering to protect a world that will eventually turn against him. Shadow responds by saying, "If the whole world decides to become my enemy, then I will fight like I always have", and he and his "amigo" partners defeat the entire army. After either Mephiles escaped or survived the battle with Shadow, he finds the purple Chaos Emerald, uses it to warp to Sonic and Elise's location shortly after they escape Eggman's exploding Egg Carrier, blinds them with the Emerald's powers, and impales Sonic through the back with an energy beam, killing him instantly. Elise cries over his death and, as a result, releases Iblis, allowing Mephiles to fuse with him and transform into Solaris. It is also revealed in the Last Story that his lie to Silver and Blaze about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger was actually a half-truth: Sonic is indeed the Iblis Trigger, but his death would not stop Iblis's resurrection; in fact, his death would be the very event that would release Iblis from Elise's soul. The key to Iblis's freedom was an event that would cause Elise to become so consumed with despair or guilt that she would cry, and she had formed a very close (possibly even romantic) bond with Sonic. Due to Sonic and Elise's actions in the past, Mephiles was thought to be permanentaly erased from history. Sonic Universe Issue 29 Despite the fact that he was thought to be erased from history, it turned out he had survived, but been captured by the Zone Cops and locked into the Zone prison due to his messing with the Zones. His powers where taken away due to the Bands placed around his arms. During his time here he sat with Void in the cafeteria and talked to him, Mephiles noticed Scourge angrily walking away from the Destructix and wondered what was going on. Issue 32 When Scourge and the Destructix managed to deactivate the Zones defenses. Mephiles attempted to escape from the prison. It is unknown whether or not he succeded, though it is unlikely. Future apperances Iblis is going to appear in an upcoming Comic, so it is likely Mephiles will return. Personality Mephiles is a cold hearted demon, using lies, threats and turning people's friends aganist each other. He is shown to be extremly sadistc as he gloats over how Omega will be the one to betray Shadow in the future and takes simple enjoyment over killing Sonic. He is cool, manipulative, determained and does not lose his temper once. He is also arogant and views others inferior comapred to him, due to his status as a God. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Complete Monster Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Teleporters Category:Hatemongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Slanderers Category:One-Shot Villains